Mission Accomplished
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Sakura's mission: Get the information. Sasuke's decision: Save Sakura. What will they need to do to accomplish it?


**Title:** Mission Accomplished

**Author:** Dark-Hooded Eriol the Magician

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura

**Theme:** 12. Falling

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I'd never own Naruto.

**A/N:** Still for 20-blankets in LJ. Have fun!

oOoOoOo

**Mission Accomplished**

oOoOoOo

"I'm so going to _kill_ them if he lays a finger on me," Haruno Sakura muttered under her breath. She gave a forced smile to the old man. "I think I'll kill him first," she amended to herself.

It was a repulsive thought that she was going to play nice and coy to get information.

Acquiring information from the Duke was an important aspect of Team Seven's current mission. They were undercover to investigate a notorious underground crime ring that was wreaking havoc in another village. It was a minor mission until a four dead girls was discovered. Tsunade-sama decided that she wanted it destroyed.

So Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura were ordered to do the preliminary investigation. It was an easy job for them but they did not want to risk anything.

Sakura was the only girl in the team so she was bait. Apparently, the Duke was very fond of very young girls. He would be easy to sway with a few theatrics while the men scoured his residence for evidences or information that he was financing the crime ring.

It was supposed to be easy for Sakura. She had recently discovered her talent in acting. There was no formal training but it was easy for her. She agreed to the plan just as long as her teammates could save her at any moment that she was in danger.

Naruto had volunteered to seduce using the Duke using Sexy no Jutsu but he was ruled out. He was too clumsy and loud. They were sure that it would blow their cover. Kakashi had reassured her that they would not let anything happen to her.

Everything was going fine. She caught the attention of the Duke when she flirted with him in the bridge. He was so enamored that he decided to take her to dinner. Sakura played the part so well that he didn't suspect anything. Now and then, Sakura dropped hints that she needed a protector or at least someone who would take care of her needs.

The Duke was more than happy to oblige. Why, a pretty young thing like you needs someone as strong as me, he told her. Sakura batted her eyelashes and giggled. She had access.

At first, she thought that it was because he needed companionship. He was definitely lonely and unloved because he had no wife and family. That must be the reason he picked up young women. But when the Duke suddenly mentioned retiring upstairs to his bedroom, she realized that was not the case.

He's just a dirty old man, Sakura thought with disgust.

"You must be tired! I'm going to show you the best room of the house," the Duke said with a meaningful grin "You're going to spend a lot of time there."

Sakura shuddered. She wished that her teammates were aware of what was happening. A shudder passed through her body when she realized that she could end up sacrificing her virginity for the sake of the mission. She couldn't fight because she couldn't risk blowing their cover. She could expose them all to danger.

So she kept quiet when the Duke opened the door to the master's bedroom.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured.

"Thank you. I had it redone last week. I need a love haven," said the deplorable Duke. "And I need someone to share it with."

Sakura gave him a pained smile.

"I'm going to take a bath first, my dear." He said grandly. "I'll expect you to be ready for me, eh?"

"I'm always ready," she said with a wink. She shuddered inwardly again. "I'll wait for you."

He laughed and commented on how sweet and demure she was. With another meaningful smile, he left the room. Sakura lost no time in scouring the closet, cabinets, and chests. She found a scroll that had an awfully familiar seal. Her eyes widened as she read the message.

It was a plan to kidnap the Godaime and demand money to fund their operations. Sakura clenched her fists. She knew it!

"Hana-chan?" said the Duke as he opened the door. The thirty minutes was up. Sakura hid the scroll on her kimono's hidden pocket. She pretended to be gazing up at the moon in the balcony while her heartbeats accelerated. She had what they needed. She could stop pretending now.

She felt a hand caressing her neck. All the hairs on her neck stood up with repulsion. She completely forgot about the signal. With an easy smile, she turned to the old man. "I'd like to have some time alone, please? I'm not yet dressed for bed," she said with a pout.

"Undressed for bed, my virgin dear," the Duke murmured with an expectant smile. "Shall I ask my servants to prepare some refreshments for later?"

She nodded mutely. With a silent sigh of relief, she watched him exit the bedroom. It was now or never!

Sakura looked down on the balcony. It was a good three stories high. She swallowed nervously. Her kimono was too bulky to jump in and it was too high. She was going to fracture her leg or arm if she attempted it. She had to escape. Her green eyes scanned the bedroom frantically.

Her gaze landed on the blankets that were draped over the bed. She had an idea.

oOoOoOo

Sasuke watched the whole exchange from the garden. His sharp eyes did not miss the scroll that Sakura tucked into her kimono pocket. She looked disgusted with the Duke. From their body language, he could deduce that they were preparing for bed. His blood boiled. The thought of the Duke bringing Sakura to his bed made him see red.

She looked distressed. He looked around for Kakashi and Naruto. They were nowhere to be seen. It was too soon. They were not prepared for this turn of events. If she accomplished the first mission objective, she had to send a signal. But she looked as though she was skipping that.

They have to save Sakura as soon as possible. He watched Sakura weaving a makeshift ladder. Smart girl, he thought.

Sasuke left his position as lookout.

oOoOoOo

"Don't look down, don't look down," she chanted to herself. "I'm going to jump off at the end of this rope."

Sakura frowned as she swung a little to the left. The makeshift rope ladder that she made from the blankets was unreliable and unstable to say the least. She did not know how long it would hold up. She deduced that she would fracture her legs and hips if she fell to the ground. It was not a pleasant thought.

"At least the Duke won't have his way with me." Sakura said wryly. "I can hear him now..."

"HANA-CHAN! Where are you?" The old man still had energy to yell for her. She wondered what will be his reaction once his child-mistress had run away, not that she cared. He stopped shouting. He must have seen the rope ladder.

Sakura would've slapped her forehead if her hands were free. She wished she wasn't so careless. The Duke had bodyguards all over the place. They'd hear him and set up an alarm to search for her. They could be swarming under her now.

Her green eyes widened with fear and uncertainty. Maybe I shouldn't be so squeamish, she thought. The Duke's face entered her mind. Her lips formed a grim line. No, it was the right decision. Winging it was the best option.

"Hana-chan!" The Duke yelled to the night. Sakura kept quiet as he clutched the knot that tied her rope ladder to the balcony. Her eyes widened when he twisted the knot loose. She screamed as she felt herself falling downwards. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Bracing herself for the impact, she bit her lips hard.

She fell straight into a pair of strong arms.

Sakura expected to hit the ground. When she didn't, she opened her eyes to see another pair staring back at her.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said faintly. He was carrying her like the way a bridegroom did for his bride. With a tiny nod, he started to sprint towards the direction of the dark garden. She clung to him tightly. It felt good to feel like a princess that was rescued by her prince.

The Duke had a large estate that included a wild grove. They could hear the alarms being set off. Sasuke had to dodge several guards as he carried her towards their hiding place. She helped by setting up a genjutsu to mislead the guards that clearly had no ninja training at all.

She hugged his neck tighter as they turned on a corner only to be face to face with an army of the Duke's personal bodyguards. Sasuke set her back on her feet. They stood back to back and assumed their fighting stances.

"I _hate_ kimonos," Sakura muttered under her breath. She felt Sasuke tense behind her. The guards were closing in around them. "Sasuke-kun?"

"On three," he murmured as he activated his Sharinggan. The guards stepped back as they realized that they were facing the last and greatest user of the famed Uchiha bloodline. "One, two… three!"

The guards got over their shock and charged.

Sakura withdrew her kunai from her obi and hit several men. She dodged an attack for her head and kicked to make the attacker lose his balance. The guards were single-minded in their aim to capture them.

Sasuke swore as he got cut by a spear. He immediately went to take down eight more men. He was intensely aware that if he didn't finish this, Sakura would be in real danger. Her movements were slow and her reaction time was off. He was sure that her performance was heavily affected by her attire.

She reacted by kicking him in the nape of the neck. The man dropped to the ground, unconscious. Two more men attempted to catch her and she stepped aside to bash their heads together. Sakura cast a wary look around her. Their number didn't seem to be decreasing.

Sasuke and Sakura managed to stand closer together.

"Damn it," he cursed "where are they?"

"They'd better be here or I'm going to kill them!" Sakura answered angrily as she threw shurikens to her right side. It hit right on target. "We need to end this right now!"

Sakura winced and kicked another attacker on the groin. She prayed that if she ever got out of this alive, she'd never choose fashion over function ever again.

"We'll save you!" The ninjas looked up to see Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto on the roof, silhouetted against the moon. Sasuke snorted as he kicked one of his opponents. Naruto jumped down and punched one of them.

"You're late," the Uchiha heir growled.

Kakashi smiled calmly. He caught Sakura's eye. They nodded to each other. She was his best bet because she had exceptional genjutsu skills.

It was time to get out of there.

oOoOoOo

"Are you all right, Sakura-kun?" Kakashi asked as they walked back to the safe house. It took them half an hour to escape the Duke's personal guard. They were all worn out and tired after the unnecessary fighting which was definitely not a part of the plan.

She jumped. Mustering a shaky smile, she nodded. "I've got the information."

"That's good." The Copy Ninja looked at her thoughtfully.

Sasuke slowed down until he was walking beside Sakura. She was so preoccupied, she didn't notice him. He smirked.

They walked six paces behind their teacher and blond teammate.

"I didn't know I was this close to losing it," Sakura muttered under her breath "I don't want to sacrifice _that_ for anything."

He looked at her, puzzled. She didn't seem to notice his expression.

"I hope that the Duke gets it," she continued.

"What will he get?" Sasuke asked, slightly curious.

"Punishment," Sakura answered promptly. "I can't believe that the perverted old man used the girls for twisted experiments for his drugs…"

"Believe it," he said quietly. "There are a lot of men like him."

The thought of seeing Sakura in another perilous situation like it angered him. He didn't want to see her fragile and precious innocence taken away by mistake. If anything, he wanted to protect her from that kind of fate.

"Next time, put down some rules," Sasuke said curtly. "Don't bite off more than you can chew."

Teary green eyes turned to him. He looked away. Seeing her display of ardent emotions tugged at his heart mercilessly. He walked faster.

She stared at his back, speechless. Sasuke never showed any concern towards her before. Smiling widely, she realized that he cared about her after all. She had a huge crush on Sasuke and it meant the world to her.

Sakura followed with a spring on her step.

It was a mission accomplished!


End file.
